


Valentine Treats

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9719960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day, and JJ arrives at the Precinct bearing gifts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written Using the tw100 prompt ‘Smile’.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love

JJ’s smile is bright as the sun as he bounces into the squad room, bearing several bakery bags and a box. Dee eyes him suspiciously as he approaches; in his opinion, when JJ looks this cheery, it’s never a good thing. The fact that it’s Valentine’s Day puts him even more on his guard than usual.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, guys!” JJ says gaily, beaming at both Dee and Ryo.

Okay, that’s different; JJ usually starts spouting about undying love and a load of mushy stuff at this point, but instead he’s rummaging among his bags.

Ryo smiles back at the little guy. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, JJ. Looks like you’ve been busy this morning.”

“Just thought my friends deserved a treat to show how much I appreciate them,” JJ explains. “Now where is it? Ah, here you go.” He carefully sets a bag down on Ryo’s desk. “A strawberry tart for Ryo, I know you love those,”   
another rummage, “and a double choc chip muffin for Dee.” A bag is set just as carefully on Dee’s desk, then JJ is gone, moving on to where Ted and Marty are sitting at their desks a short distance away.

Dee watches curiously, shamelessly eavesdropping.

“Apple Danish for you, Ted.”

“Thanks, JJ. Happy Valentine’s.”

“You’re welcome! Same to you! Marty, I know your wife has you on a diet, but I’m sure one little treat won’t hurt so I got you a pecan muffin.”

“Thank you, JJ, I’ll have that later with my coffee.”

“My pleasure!” Beaming happily, JJ fairly skips across to the Chief’s office, knocking on the door.

There’s a bellow from inside. “What is it?”

Opening the door, JJ bounces through. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Sir! I got you one of those chocolate slices you like.” The bag is plopped onto the Chief’s desk and JJ exits, closing the door behind him, leaving Chief Smith staring at the bag, a seldom seen broad smile on his face. 

Only a single bag and the box remain in JJ’s hands as he makes his way to his garishly over-decorated desk, which to Dee’s eyes is a red, pink, and white eyesore. JJ puts the last bag on his desk, then leans over to set the box squarely in front of Drake, who’s only just arrived.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Drakey! I got you a cake!”

Drake looks surprised, delighted, and a bit embarrassed. “You didn’t have to do that on top of the flowers and chocolates, JJ, but thank you,” he tells his partner.

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted to. I was getting cakes for everyone else; I couldn’t leave you out, that wouldn’t have been fair. Open it!!”

Dee stands up so he can see better as Drake flips the lid of the box back. Inside sits a heart-shaped cake, with white frosting, and the words ‘Be My Valentine’ piped on it in red, along with tiny sugar paste roses.

“It’s beautiful!” Drake enthuses, grinning happily at JJ. “Will you share it with me later?”

“Well, I did just get it for you…”

“Please?”

“Okay, I’ll have a slice later, if you’re sure.”

“Looks like JJ’s found someone else to lavish attention on,” Ryo says softly.

Dee sits back down. “About time too.” He takes his muffin out of its bag and bites into it; it’s really good. Normally he doen’t accept JJ’s over-the-top Valentine’s gifts, but a single muffin seems safe enough, especially when everyone else in the squad room, even the old badger, has their own sweet treat.

“I think they’ll be good for each other,” Ryo muses, using his bakery bag to catch the crumbs from his strawberry tart. He gets a spot of cream on his nose and Dee longs to lean across and lick it off. 

Oh what the hell, why not?

“Dee, what’re you doing?” Ryo’s eyes are wide as Dee drops back into his seat and picks up his muffin again.

“You had cream…” Dee gestures at the tip of his own nose.

“You could’ve just told me; you didn’t have to lick it off!”

“Yeah I did.” Dee’s grin is completely unrepentant. “Couldn’t waste it.”

“I swear you get worse.”

Dee ignores that; he knows Ryo is only protesting because they’re at work and nobody is supposed to know about them. Doesn’t matter, no one was looking. Besides, he’ll make it up to Ryo tonight on their Valentine’s date; it’s going to be even better than last year’s. As if that wasn’t enough to make him smile like the cat who, literally, got the cream, it looks like he’ll never have to hide from JJ again. No more unwanted attention, no more getting glomped, no more bruises… He’s been waiting forever for JJ to lose interest in him; now he finally has and everything in Dee’s world is perfect.

But Drake better treat JJ right, or Dee is going to kill him.

The End


End file.
